


Your wish is my command

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat





	Your wish is my command

Я сидел в гостиной на диване, нервно подергивая ногой, закинутой на другую, ожидая приглашения из спальни.   
\- Мэттью?  
Я облизал губы и закусил нижнюю, поднимаясь с дивана и медленно следуя на голос. Я представления не имел, что он мог задумать, не знал, даже не предполагал, чего ожидать, поэтому охнул, когда медленно открыл дверь и шагнул в спальню. Доминик стоял у кровати, закусив обе губы, и смотрел на меня, чуть смущенно опустив голову.  
\- О, Господи… о Господи, Боже мой, - выдохнул я, разглядывая его в мягком свете свечей. Доминик облизал губы и громко сглотнул, не отводя взгляд.  
\- Тебе нравится? - чуть слышно спросил он.  
Я ошарашенно уставился в его глаза, задаваясь вопросом о возможности отрицательного ответа на его вопрос. Я снова облизал губы, повторно обследуя его тело взглядом. Черные широкие кожаные браслеты на запястьях и щиколотках, подобный им ошейник, тонкий ремень на талии, от которого с обеих сторон от пупка к паху опускались два других, образуя треугольник, и уходили куда-то назад – небогатое одеяние, но довольно потрясающее.  
Я только кивнул в ответ на его вопрос.  
\- Тогда… - он кашлянул. - Я в твоем распоряжении, - Дом чуть заметно пожал плечами, а я почувствовал нарастающее напряжение внизу живота только от подобного его вида и покорного поведения. Я улыбнулся и склонил голову чуть вбок, подходя ближе к нему, скользя взглядом по его фигуре, отдельно обласкивая любимые ее части: бедра и руки. Его извечные черные джинсы делали его ноги визуально тоньше, чем они были на самом деле, но сейчас, когда он стоял почти обнаженным передо мной, его тело выглядело потрясающе, и я бы даже сказал, идеально. Я обошел его сзади – Доминик чуть повернул голову, следя за мной боковым зрением, а я разглядывал его со спины, закусывая губу. От ошейника, аккурат по линии позвоночника вниз стекала узкая полоска черной кожи, соединяясь с ремнем на талии. Еще, здесь были продолжения парных ремней, проходящих между его ног и тоже крепящихся к ремню на талии, образующих треугольник.  
Я ухватился за ремень на позвоночнике чуть ниже лопаток и потянул на себя, наблюдая, как Доминик отклоняет голову назад, чувствуя давление на горле. Я тянул до тех пор, пока его ухо не оказалось рядом с моими губами, и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Потрясно выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо, - он кивнул, а я улыбнулся, опуская ладони на его бока, медленно исследуя его кожу.  
\- Раздень меня.  
Я отстранился, а Доминик развернулся ко мне лицом и потянулся руками к пуговицам моей рубашки.  
\- Сначала обувь, - я отклонился еще немного назад, и он тут же кивнул, опуская руки, и, глядя мне в глаза и закусив губу, стал опускаться на колени. Я улыбнулся и сел на кровать позади себя, протягивая ему одну ногу. - Давай, - я кивнул вперед, и Дом аккуратно снял с меня кроссовок, следом снимая носок. Он глянул в мои глаза и, еще немного приподняв мою ногу, поцеловал свод ступни – я усмехнулся, выгибая ее, и Доминик улыбнулся. - Следующую.  
Он повторил свои действия и сейчас смотрел на меня, поглаживая мои икры ладонями. Я, закусив губу, дотянулся ногой до его паха и слегка надавил подошвой, наблюдая за его реакцией – он прикрыл глаза, чуть опуская голову, и я широко улыбнулся, просовывая ступню между его ног, и надавил теперь уже вверх, заставляя его открыть рот и чуть приподняться.  
\- Вставай, - скомандовал я, отваливаясь назад, опираясь локтями в матрас, и шире раздвинул ноги, - подойди ближе, - я с улыбкой смотрел, как он шагнул вплотную к кровати, встав между моих ног. - Приласкай себя, - я облизался, опуская взгляд на его пах – его с юношества раздражала чрезмерная растительность на нем, поэтому сейчас я смотрел на аккуратно подстриженные волосы на его лобке. Я на мгновение окунулся в те воспоминания, когда в первый раз снял с него трусы, стоя перед ним на коленях, и увидел слегка неровную стрижку, убирающую все лишнее. Вообще-то, за всю нашу половую жизнь я ни разу не видел нормальной длины его волос на лобке. Это было немного странно. Забавно, здесь волосы были намного темнее, чем на голове и даже на ногах, – я всегда видел в этом своеобразное желание его организма выделить в теле наиболее привлекательную его часть. Хотя, мне трудно судить – мне нравилось все, без исключений и каких-то привилегий. С другой стороны, зависит от критерия, по которому нужно было оценить степень моей любви к той или иной части тела.  
Доминик, глядя мне в глаза и облизав уголки губ, положил ладонь поверх члена, тут же чуть сжимая пальцы и приоткрывая от своих действий рот. Я не удержался и тоже накрыл свой пах ладонью, поглаживая и надавливая, наблюдая за ним, за его эмоциями, дразня самого себя и распаляя его. Я смотрел, как он все больше возбуждается, как его дыхание становится все тяжелей, и наслаждался каждым мгновением. Доминику нравились подобные игры, я тоже был совсем не против этого, вне зависимости от роли, которая мне доставалась – мне точно также нравилось ублажать его, подчиняться, как и доминировать. У нас не было определенной роли для каждого, подобный род занятий и не был чем-то постоянным для нас – это просто была игра, в которую мы играли время от времени.  
\- Сними с меня джинсы, - я снова оперся обоими локтями на матрас, глядя в его глаза, и Доминик, облизавшись, снова опустился на колени, потянувшись к ремню джинсов, и снял их с меня, как только разобрался с ширинкой. Его руки скользнули по моим бедрам, он придвинулся еще ближе к кровати и, склонившись надо мной, поцеловал головку члена, и я откинул голову назад, открывая рот. - Еще, - выдохнул я, чувствуя, как он стал обхватывать член губами через ткань боксеров – я положил ладонь на его затылок, перебирая волосы между пальцев, не позволяя ему отстраниться.  
\- Можно мне снять с тебя боксеры? - прошептал он, снова целуя меня через них. Я только кивнул, отпуская его и снова наблюдая за ним. Дом, закусив губу, аккуратно снял с меня уже чуть влажные боксеры, не отрывая взгляда от моего члена, и снова склонился надо мной, проведя языком от основания до головки.  
\- Давай, возьми его в рот, Дом, - я снова положил ладонь на его затылок, захватывая волосы, и он только кивнул, тут же обхватывая меня губами. - Смотри на меня, - прорычал я, потянув его назад, заставляя поднять взгляд. Я простонал, встречая его покорный взгляд, но тут же глядя на его губы, скользящие по мне. При очередном его движении вниз, я толкнулся бедрами вверх, и Дом промычал, прикрывая глаза. - Да, вот так, - слабо усмехнулся я, крепче хватая его за волосы, удерживая в одном месте, трахая его податливый рот. Он обхватывал меня у основания члена ладонью, но я совершенно не был против подобного ограничения проникновения, скорее наоборот – я точно не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя некомфортно, и тем более не хотел, чтобы случилось что-то хуже.  
Я отстранил его от себя, оттягивая за волосы, и ухмыльнулся, глядя в его темные от возбуждения глаза.  
\- Ты любишь сосать, да? Тебе нравится чувствовать член во рту, ведь так? - я отпустил его волосы и, убрав его руку со своего члена, стал сам медленно ласкать себя. - Тебе нравится чувствовать сперму на своих губах, - я улыбнулся, собирая смазку большим пальцем, и мазнул им по его губам – он тут же облизался и потянулся губами вслед за моим пальцем, обхватывая его губами и облизывая языком. - Конечно. Такая шлюха, как ты, не может не любить отсасывать, - я усмехнулся, позволяя ему играться со своим пальцем, сунув его за щеку, оттягивая ее, с удовольствием наблюдая за эффектом. - Я уверен, еще больше ты любишь раздвигать ноги. Ты любишь, когда тебя трахают? - я склонил голову набок, с влажным звуком вытащив палец из его рта.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дом, ответив низким, хриплым голосом.  
\- Ну, конечно, - я усмехнулся, снова начав ласкать себя. - Конечно же, тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают на всю длину, пока ты прогибаешься, стоя на четвереньках, подмахиваешь и сладко стонешь.  
\- Я обожаю, когда меня берут сзади, - тихо подтвердил Дом. - Мне удобно ласкать себя, удобно подмахивать – я могу самостоятельно трахать себя на чужом члене.  
\- На кровать, - скомандовал я, кивнув в сторону, и Доминик тут же забрался на нее, так и оставшись на четвереньках, глядя на меня через плечо, пока я снимал рубашку. Он прогнулся, выставляя задницу, вздернув бровь, а я смотрел на территорию, ограниченную двумя ремнями, между его ног. Я знал, чего он ждал, поэтому, не изменив выражения лица, шлепнул его по заднице, отслеживая реакцию. Доминик тут же опустил голову, выгибаясь, и низко простонал. Я усмехнулся, проведя пальцем между его ягодиц, опуская руку ниже, обхватывая его за основание члена, едва ощутимо, больше дразня, нежели действительно желая доставить удовольствие. Дом снова прогнулся, запрокидывая голову, всем телом подаваясь назад, и я положил свободную ладонь на его задницу, медленно ведя ей вниз, по бедру, обласкивая лакомые участки.  
\- Ты такая шлюха, - усмехнулся я, похлопывая его по заднице, а потом стал подталкивать его ближе к спинке кровати.  
\- Чей я? - шепотом спросил Дом, глянув на меня через плечо, и я довольно улыбнулся, обхватывая его бедра, разглядывая его позу, его покорный взгляд, сейчас умоляющий об ответе. Я подполз ближе, проведя ладонями вверх по бедрам, до талии и выше, целуя его поясницу, отодвигая носом ремень с позвоночника и губами прослеживая ямку на нем. Когда стало невозможно удерживать равновесие, я опустился на одну руку, обнимая его другой, скользя ладонью от груди, обводя пальцами соски, до живота, уже целуя кожу над лопаткой, направляясь к шее, которую он тут же выгнул, только ощутив, что я приближаюсь к ней. Я чуть прикусил его ухо, оттягивая, и прошептал:  
\- Мой. Ты только мой, и ничей больше, - я крепче прижал его к себе, и он прикрыл глаза. - И если понадобится, я пристегну тебя к себе наручниками, я надену на тебя поводок и буду водить только на нем, чтобы ты даже и не подумал куда-то деться. - Доминик кусал губы, тяжело дыша, а я улыбался, глядя на его реакцию. - Я спрячу тебя подальше от всех, - я еще немного подтолкнул его своими бедрами вперед, к спинке кровати, и, взяв за запястье в браслете, потянул его руку к креплениям, - привяжу и никогда не отпущу, - пробормотал я, закрепляя уже второй браслет.  
\- Мэтт… - он потерся о меня головой, ласкаясь.  
\- И никто никогда не посмеет позариться на тебя, - я улыбнулся, отстраняясь, оглядывая его, опустившегося на локти, доверчиво глядящего на меня, отчего мозг просто выключался. - И никто не посмеет коснуться тебя, даже ты сам, если я этого не захочу, - добавил я, поглаживая его по бедру.  
\- Докажи, что я твой, - прошептал Дом, а я едва сдержал довольный стон и потянулся за лубрикантом и презервативом. Доминик наблюдал за мной через плечо и, скорее всего, незаметно для себя, покачивал телом от нетерпения.  
\- Только мой, - повторил я, снова опускаясь на одну руку рядом с ним, другой – направляя себя, следя за его реакцией на прикосновение – Дом запрокинул голову назад, закрыв глаза и открыв рот, и я медленно вошел в него, слушая его долгий стон, тут же перекладывая руку на его член.  
\- Мэтт…  
Я кусал его плечо, дразнил рукой и двигался в нем, слушая его стоны, глядя, как он натягивает цепи наручников и выгибается, двигаясь навстречу, в едином ритме, в одном танце, в котором вел я, в котором он полностью, безоговорочно подчинялся, был ведомым, в котором я имел над ним такую власть, какую никто и никогда не имел. Это сводило с ума, заставляло двигаться жестче, заставляло желать его еще больше, включало какие-то дикие, животные, собственнические инстинкты, желание обладать им полностью, всем, каждой его мыслью.  
\- Чей ты? - прошептал я, глядя на его затылок, в то время как целовал его лопатку.  
\- Твой, - выдохнул Дом, чуть выгибаясь в спине, подставляясь, подтверждая этим свои слова.  
\- Чей ты? - громче повторил я, схватившись за его бедро, уже глядя на эмоции на его лице.  
\- Твой, - он с вызовом глянул на меня через плечо.  
\- Чей ты? - я воскликнул, с силой шлепнув его по бедру, отчего Доминик вздрогнул всем телом, снова натягивая цепи наручников, запрокидывая голову назад.  
\- Твой! - выкрикнул Дом и снова свесил голову вперед, продолжив кричать, - Твой! Твой! Я только твой! - последнее слово он почти прорычал, сбивая нас обоих с ритма, доказывая свои слова тем, что сам двигался на мне, грубо, быстро, подталкивая меня к краю.   
Я поднялся на колени, обхватывая его за талию, охватывая взглядом всю картину целиком. Не выдержав, я выскользнул из него и, сняв презерватив, кончил на его поясницу и задницу, отчего Дом долго, протяжно простонал мое имя, наблюдая за мной через плечо.  
Я не успел до конца прийти в себя, но тут же резко перевернул его на спину, бросив короткий взгляд на его запястья, проверяя, удобно ли ему, и следом глядя на его лицо – Доминик смотрел на меня из-под полуопущенных век, с открытым ртом, наблюдая, как я, не сводя с него взгляда, опускаюсь ниже. Он выгнулся, вдавливая голову в подушку, когда я плотно обхватил губами его член. Дом снова опустил взгляд на меня, сухо сглатывая.  
\- Мэтт… - выдохнул он, и мне не нужно было никаких других сигналов, я прикрыл глаза, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма и не отвлекаться. Доминик простонал, сгибая одну ногу в колене, которую я тут же обнял, прослеживая ладонью его бедро, вверх, до талии. Он подавался навстречу, отчего я только удовлетворенно мычал, заставляя его дрожать от подступающего удовольствия. Я прекрасно знал, как дико он хотел прямо сейчас вцепиться в мои волосы, чтобы трахать мой рот так, как ему нравится, и поэтому он рычал, когда я даже на долю секунды сбивался с ритма из-за его нетерпеливости.  
Дом кончил, выкрикивая мое имя – он знал, как я обожаю подобные моменты, как наслаждаюсь его удовольствием, как мне нравится понимать, что именно я причина его подобного состояния. Я высасывал из него последние капли, пока Дом не дернулся подо мной, зашипев.  
\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал он, и я с удовольствием и усталостью подчинился ему, подползая выше и заваливаясь набок, рядом с ним, и потянулся одной рукой к наручникам, расстегивая их, попутно оглядывая его кожу на признаки хоть каких-то повреждений. Он почесал каждое запястье и тут же потянулся к ошейнику, расстегивая его, и я помог ему с остальными ремнями. Дом приподнялся, вытаскивая из-под себя свое обмундирование, и бросил его на пол, рядом с кроватью, а потом, снова завалившись на матрас, глянул на меня сонными глазами, улыбаясь. Я ответил на улыбку, подползая ближе и укладывая голову на его плечо, обнимая его одной рукой, слыша, как его сердце тяжело и все еще быстро стучит в груди – мое билось не медленней. Он поднял мое лицо за подбородок и устало и даже лениво поцеловал.  
\- Чей ты? - он медленно моргал, глядя в мои глаза.  
\- Твой, - я улыбнулся. Доминик удовлетворенно кивнул, прикрывая веки и обнимая меня, и я усмехнулся, снова целуя его, коротко, просто, чтобы обозначить поцелуй. - Только твой…


End file.
